


Fulfilled Desires

by FireFlySlick



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dragon Fucking, Dragon Futanari, Dragon sex, F/F, Futanari, Lucina is a Dragon Fucker, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFlySlick/pseuds/FireFlySlick
Summary: Tiki and Lucina find themselves in the midst of lovemaking, but Tiki finds herself wanting to try something a little different. Perhaps something that involves her other form.





	Fulfilled Desires

    Tiki had never ceased to amaze Lucina. The way she could do so many things at once, the way her fingers moved across Lucina's body. It was heaven whenever they were alone together. If Tiki hadn’t told her otherwise, she would have believed that Tiki had years of experience with sex. Despite evidence to the contrary, Lucina was her first, and Tiki was Lucina’s.

    And so, an amazed Lucina laid naked and powerless in the hands of Tiki. Two fingers were deep inside of her, one hand pinched her right nipple, all while a set of teeth teased her neck. The bites were light, but the pain was just enough to contrast the wondrous pleasure that came over her. Lucina was never much for sexual experimentation. Recently, however, Tiki had opened her up to her shallow masochism and because of this was much more open.

    Lucina’s body was utterly useless to her. Her arms served no purpose but to protect herself from flopping onto the floor. Her legs were spread so Tiki could have easy access to her wet pussy. Constant moans leaked out of Lucina, elicited by each of Tiki’s movements.

    With one more intense movement of Tiki’s fingers, Lucina was cumming. Tiki let up just enough, bringing a constant stream of pleasure to Lucina as she came. That stream lasted until Lucina’s orgasm subsided, at which point Tiki withdrew.

    Lucina let herself onto the ground gently, catching her breath while Tiki sat up. She looked down to Lucina, and began playing with her own clit to keep her arousal peaked.

    Lucina looked up and smiled to Tiki. Slowly, with a touch of effort, she pulled herself up and crawled towards Tiki and planted a kiss on her love's lips. Tiki caught the kiss, and returned it.

    ”How about I return the favour, dearest?” Lucina whispered before kissing Tiki again. She reached a hand toward Tiki’s heat, before she was stopped by the words of her lover.

    ”Actually, Luci, I was… wondering if perhaps we could try something different,” Tiki’s cheeks had gone red, and her eyes escaped Lucina’s gaze.

    ”What were you wanting to do?” Lucina’s voice comforted the manakete, who finally returned to looking at Lucina.

    She stammered for a second, before finally speaking, “I was hoping I could… turn to my dragon form and then we could… you know...”

    Lucina pondered on the idea for a moment, before, through blushing cheeks, nodded, “I don’t see why we can’t try.”

    Tiki smiled at her lover, and leaned into a passion-filled kiss. It was then she broke the kiss to say, “I should probably warn you about something… My dragonic form… I have… I have a uh…”

    Lucina cocked her head.

    Tiki sighed, “Maybe it would be best for me to just show you.”

    With that, she quickly left to retrieve a dragonstone. After she returned, and a quick flash of light later, a large white dragon stood in front of Lucina.

    There was something strange about knowing your lover could turn into dragon.

    It was mildly intimidating in a way, Tiki towered over her, and had been known for dispatching enemy soldiers with ease. However, any anxiety quickly left as Lucina knew Tiki would never do anything to hurt her.

    Tiki took a few steps closer to Lucina, before nudging her with her nose, trying to get her to lay down. A few seconds passed before Lucina was lying on the ground again. Tiki took a few more steps forward, and it was then that Lucina realized what Tiki was trying to tell her about.

    Awe had overtaken Lucina, as her eyes looked over a long, thick, dragonic cock. Albeit with a bit of hesitancy, she reached her hand out and touched the dragon's dick. As soon as her hand made contact she felt her nethers become more wet than she thought possible.

    Lucina eyed the dragonic cock, swallowing a lump in her throat as nervous excitement overtook her. She ran her hand across it's length, realizing that it was about the length of her own arm. It seemed as thick as her own bicep once she reached a few inches past the head.

    ”Oh my…” Lucina gasped as she slowly stroked Tiki’s cock. It hardened further, reaching a full erection, and seemed to grow another inch or two.

    ”Are you sure you’re alright with this?” Tiki weakly whispered down to Lucina, hints of shyness sprinkled in her voice.

    Lucina withdrew her hand and flipped herself onto her stomach. She got onto to her hands and knees and crawled forward to start lining everything up, “Of course, just, please be gentle.”

    Tiki then inched her cock closer to Lucina. Lucina, in turn, moved so that her pussy was ever-so-slightly closer to Tiki’s massive cock. Both inched closer to each other, each anticipating the moment they would join.

    It was then that Lucina felt the head of her lover’s cock penetrate her. It spread her pussy apart quickly despite the slowness both held. It was getting to be an incredibly tight fit, with inch after inch of the dragonic cock slowly slipping inside of Lucina.

    An elongated pleasure-laced, “Fuck,” escaped Lucina as she let out a drawn out moan. An equal moan escaped Tiki, granted at a higher volume.

    With half of the cock inside of Lucina, she couldn’t help but moan out, “It’s so big.”

    Tiki halted her movements, “Are you alright?”

    Lucina nodded desperately while moaning, “Yes, keep going. Please, keep going.”

    Something about how leviathan the cock was made her hunger for more. She didn’t just want the entirety of Tiki’s length inside of her, she needed it. She needed it all inside of her as much as she needed air to breathe.

    Tiki grinned and with a bit more speed, slid more of her cock inside of Lucina. Both moaned out for the other to hear.

    Before Tiki even knew it, nearly the entirety of her cock was inside of Lucina. Despite it being a snug fit, it slid in more easily than she originally thought it would. Both credited this to how seeping wet Lucina had gotten. She was more wet than she ever had been before, and it was likely she would never reach this point again.

    Once one of the last three inches were inside of Lucina’s pussy, Tiki pulled out to the tip of her cock, and then slid the length right back in, with more speed than she allowed herself before.

    Lucina screamed, although, there were no pigments of pain hidden away in the scream. No, the scream was nothing but pure sexual pleasure.

    Tiki knew this scream, but had only heard it this intense once before. She knew exactly what she needed to do.

    Now with swift movements, Tiki pulled in and out of Lucina’s pussy, giving her no time to rest. Lucina was being stretched to her limits, and she loved it. It was then that small twinges of pain made through the pleasure, but it only made Tiki’s cock feel all the better.

    Tiki’s cock was hard as rock and not exactly smooth. The cock ravaged the walls of Lucina’s pussy, and she knew that by the end of this she would have trouble walking. Her stomach had been bulging out for Tiki’s cock.

    Lucina’s efforts to keep herself from collapsing were starting to fail. An orgasm was creeping up on her at an alarming rate. With each dive the cock took inside of her it was only a short matter of time before Lucina would cum.

    Tiki had began to notice this, as Lucina’s pussy was beginning to hug her cock more tightly than before. Her own orgasm was coming as well, granted at a much slower rate.

    Then, Lucina exploded with pleasure. That pressure building up in her core burst with intense force, bringing an orgasm to Lucina unlike any she had felt before. For the first time, she had started to squirt. Juices of love, and lust shot out of her pussy, which only made Tiki go harder.

    The juices had lubricated Lucina more, and her pussy felt tighter than before, driving Tiki mad with pleasure.

    The only reason Tiki stopped for even a second was she felt Lucina start to collapse onto her stomach, so she pulled out of her. Lucina used the spare few seconds to lie on her back, but she quickly spread her legs for Tiki again, and then gave a nod for Tiki to keep going.

    Tiki then didn’t waste anymore time, she slammed her cock back into Lucina, feeling a pressure of her own start to build up in her cock.

    Lucina’s moans were weaker than before, but they still carried an intensity that matched the actions which caused them.

    The pressure was reaching its peak, and Tiki could tell she didn’t much in her until she would cum.

    Lucina loved every second of this, there was a change in how Tiki was fucking her, and she gleaned that it could be Tiki’s upcoming orgasm. Lucina wanted it. She wanted Tiki to cum inside of her, to make her overflow with her thick cum.

    A few more pumps inside of Lucina granted her wish.

    It was unmistakable. The first load of cum inside of her drove her insane with bliss. Lucina was already leaking out cum, and Tiki hadn’t even finished. Without even fully wanting to, Tiki pulled her cock out of Lucina, and shot another spurt of the thick, white liquid all over Lucina’s body. Before she could even gather that she was covered in cum, one last spurt of the thick love had covered more of her’s body. This time, a good portion of cum had covered her and face and hair.

    Once her orgasm had died down, Tiki quickly turned back to her human form. After the flash of light dimmed, she collapsed next to Lucina. Both women were breathing heavily in hopes of regaining their composure.

    They both looked deeply into each other’s eyes, and neither of them could stop themselves from the kiss that came afterwards. The kiss was messy, cum had covered Lucina from her nethers up, so trace amounts of cum had found its way into the kiss. The taste and feeling of the cum wasn’t enough to deter either of them. Passion kept the kiss alive, and though Lucina wanted to get cleaned up, as soon as she got lost in Tiki’s eyes, she lost herself to the afterglow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I...I don't know? Like, I kinda just got this idea one day when someone on the Discord server I frequent mentioned they were writing Dragon Fucking, and then I was like, "Cool cool." But then I accidentally came up with an idea for a dragon fucker story, and whoops I wrote this entire thing in one day on accident shit fuck.


End file.
